What If
by ImInItForTheMusic
Summary: What if the creature in "Father's Day" took Rose instead of the Doctor? How might of things turned out? One-shot


**What If…**

Just as Rose took hold of her past baby self, the creature was transported into the front center of the room, above the glowing TARDIS. People screamed in terror as the creature roared, shaking the church's walls.

"Everyone back behind me!" The Doctor yelled as he held out his arms as people massed behind him. The creature screeched again as Rose looked around in regret. Her thoughts were shattered by the Doctor's voice,

"I'm the oldest thing here. It's me you want!"

Rose's heart dropped at his words. She looked at the back of her Doctor's stance, the way he was protecting them…the way he was protecting her. He was always protecting her…and this was all her fault. She broke away from the back of the group and made her way to the church's wall. Just as it looked like the creature was going to charge after the Doctor, Rose cried out,

"Hey, over here! Come and get me!"

Both the creature and the Doctor froze. The creature turned away from the Doctor and started to face her. The Doctor's expression resembled that of fear as he stared at Rose.

"What do you think you're doing Rose?" the Doctor asked her, breaking out of his reverie. Rose shifted in her place as she replied,

"Look, it's my fault that creature's here. Everything that's happened is my fault."

"Rose,-"

"Doctor, you know it's true."

"Well, yes but-"

"SO, if I do this, hopefully it helps to make up for what I've done. Besides, if anyone can fix my mess, it's you Doctor. If there's a way to get me back, you would be the one to find it," Rose shifted more as the creature screeched at her, "You've done a bang-up job at saving me so far, I believe in you."

The creature advanced on her as the Doctor continued standing in front of the group of people.

"Rose…" the Doctor said despondently as he realized there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"And Doctor, I don't regret a thing…and I never will." Rose said before the creature attacked her.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled as she screamed and the creature took her. But in it's thrashing, the creature flew into the glowing TARDIS and soon disappeared along with it, leaving only the key on the floor. The Doctor ran over to where the key lay and carefully picked it up.

"Cold…" he stated as he examined the once searing hot key.

He looked around at the scared crowd behind him and resisted the urge to hang his head. The Doctor placed the key back in his pocket and made his way to the back room of the church. He sat by the window that overlooked the corner of the street where Rose's father was supposed to die. Every few minutes he'd see the speeding car appear then disappear around the corner. Rose's father noticed the Doctor's absence and made his way to where he was. He saw the Doctor look out the window and sigh as he entered the room.

"That's the second time I've seen you look out the window with that expression. What's so special out there?" her father asked as he took a seat across from him.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just looking out a window." The Doctor replied with a false smile. Her father looked into the Doctor's eyes and could see a deep pain within him. He bowed his head with a sigh before looking up into the Doctor's eyes once again.

"Listen, as Rose's father, naturally I'm not crazy about the whole age difference between you and her, but-"

"What are you talking-"

"You know what I'm talking about. Rose told me you weren't her boyfriend but I know better. You love her, and she loves you."

"Now wait a minute-"

"Sure, you may be denying it, but you know it's true. For instance, everything that's happened is because of Rose, right? Well, I've never seen someone forgive another person so easily as you did Rose, especially for something this serious. Even now, seeing you in this back room, sulking-"

"I'm not sulking!" The Doctor defended.

"Well, obviously what happened to Rose has affected you…immensely. Seemingly more so than me, and I'm her father. So what's that say about me then?" her dad mused and the Doctor looked over at him.

"As for Rose, she told me the whole story, explained how you both got here. And according to what she says, you two haven't been together for long."

"A week at most. And what good has that done now?" The Doctor asked.

"Listen, the Rose I know is not naive or weak. She's smart, capable, and strong-willed."

"Stubborn more like…" the Doctor reminisced.

"Yeah, well I imagine she gets that from her mother." Her father stated as they both chuckled, "Anyways, my point is that Rose said she believed in you. You've saved her before and she doesn't regret a thing. Those are powerful words for someone you haven't known for more than a week."

"Well, time works a bit differently when you're traveling..." The Doctor said as he once again heard the screeching of tires outside. Rose's father noticed as well and looked over.

"I saw you looking at that car earlier. That's the same car that almost ran me over this morning. And I think I can safely assume that everything that's happening right now is because I'm supposed to be dead. That car is supposed to run me over." Her father stated as he rose and started to put on his jacket, "Now, this is probably the strongest proof I have of your love for my daughter. You knew from the start that the right way to fix all this is for history to happen as it's supposed to. But you couldn't do that to Rose, not if there was another way. But that hope disappeared and now she's gone too. So now, it's my time to fulfill my part."

"Wait-" the Doctor tried to stop him.

"I know I won't be there for Rose, that I never did or can do those things she talked about. But I love my daughter and trust her. You and I both know this is the only way now to fix things, to fix everything." Her father went on as he looked into the Doctor's face, "From what Rose has told me, dangerous situations like this come up in your traveling. But if Rose trusts you, then so do I. So if you can look into my eyes and promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe and make her happy, I'll believe you."

The Doctor looked into her fathers face and could see no hint of joking or testing. He was serious. So he looked into his eyes and responded,

"Always, I promise."

"Well then, that's that. Thank you for everything you've done and I know I don't have to tell you this, but please just be there for my Rose." Her father said as he took the vase in his hands.

"Of course." The doctor replied with that same false smile that didn't reach his eyes. He then stood up and gestured over to the main aisle of the church. "Well then, shall we?"

"Right." Her dad affirmed as they stepped out of the room and headed down the aisle leading to the door. Jackie caught sight of them and stopped in front of her husband.

"Where are you off to then?" Jackie asked.

"Listen Jackie, I have to go. There's something I've got to do, something I've got to fix." He tried explaining to his wife.

"What? Off to fix one of your inventions or another? At a time like this?" She questioned, not knowing what he meant.

"No Jackie, it's a bit more important than that. Just…please forgive me. I'm sorry I wasn't everything you wanted, that I couldn't be the perfect husband to you." He said.

"Why, you make it seem as if I'll never see you again…What's going on?" She asked worried at his expression.

"Don't worry about it, just trust me…Now I'm sorry but I've got to go fix things. Take care Jackie, I love you." He expressed as he kissed her and he and the doctor continued walking toward the door. Just as they walked out the door, he looked back and looked at his stunned wife standing in the middle of the aisle. And then the door closed.

Now the two men were standing outside waiting for the right time. Rose's father looked at his watch one final time.

"Well, it's about time then. Despite everything that's happened, I'm glad I got the chance to meet you and see Rose." He said.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry things haven't worked out…but it was an honor to meet you all the same." The Doctor responded.

Rose's father nodded in acknowledgment and walked off the steps of the church and made his way to the appointed corner. When the time was right, he ran out in front of the speeding vehicle with the vase in hand and history happened. The car stopped in the middle of the street and the driver stepped out of his car as the vase rolled away from where he lay.

The Doctor felt and could see Rose step right beside him at the front of the church. He first brushed her hand with his to in fact make sure that she was really there, then gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Go to him." He told her as he released her hand. She then took off running toward her father there in the street. She knelt down and grasped his hand with her own, looking down at him as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Dad…I'm here." She cried.

"R-rose… I'm s-sorry, about everything…but mostly, that I w-won't be able to be there f-for you…" Her dad stuttered as he looked up at her.

"Shh Dad, don't talk…don't be sorry. I'm just glad I got to see my daddy…" She said as more tears ran down her face. She could hear the sirens in the distance and knew that time was running out for him.

"Me t-too…at least I got to see m-my Rose…" He said as he exhaled and his body went limp. His grip on her hand loosened and Rose looked horrified at his lifeless body.

"Dad…daddy…" She cried out softly and gripped his hand one last time before she stepped aside for the paramedics. But she already knew that there was nothing more to be done.

The Doctor watched the scene from the front steps as more spectators gathered to watch. As he looked at his distraught Rose, he made his mind up. He waited patiently until Rose walked back to him and then they made their way back to the TARDIS. Once inside, he looked over at Rose's crying, vulnerable form and cautiously asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm alright." She responded with a few sniffles, trying to stop her crying. The Doctor looked at her with concern in his eyes one last time before switching on his cheerful exterior.

"Well then, in that case buckle up. I've got someplace I want to show you. I'm sure it'll cheer you right up." He exclaimed as he started pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Where is it then?" Rose asked him.

"You'll see…"He answered. He stopped and then added as a final thought,

"There's something I want to tell you."

(A/N Sooooo what did ya think? I was thinking about making it a two-shot but i'm still not sure if I should. Feel free to leave me your thoughts on it and tell me how I did. & yes, the 9th Doctor is my favorite- after all, you never forget your first Doctor XD)


End file.
